In a video delivery service, knowing which videos are popular or are trending is important. The popularity can be used in many different services offered by the video delivery service. For example, a popular video may be recommended to a user. Also, the user interface may display videos that are trending. This may increase the user interaction with the video delivery service. Further, business analysis tools may use which videos are popular in their analysis.
There are many different sources the video delivery service can use to determine the popularity. In some cases, sources offer services that allow users to generate short messages. For example, user's may send short messages about a show's episode or a movie. The short messages from sources can be used to determine an indication of a video's popularity. However, users using the short messages may not provide clear information on whether the short message is about the show or not. Thus, if the video delivery service decides to use short messages, care must be taken as to the accuracy of the content of the short messages.